dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Amos Easton
Name Etymology Amos means 'carried' in Herbrew. Darius '''means to 'possess goodness' and it comes from Greek '''Easton is an English surname meaning "east town" History Heather Eurydice Prior and Justin Orpheus Easton met as Hogwarts students. They got married soon after graduating Hogwarts and welcomed their oldest son Michael Julius Easton at the age of nineteen. Four years later, their youngest son, Amos Darius Easton, was born. At first, life was happy for the Easton family. Then around the time Amos turned four, Heather and Justin began fighting. Just days before Amos turned five, Heather and Justin divorced, Heather getting custody of Amos, Justin of Michael. When he was 7 and 8, Amos' maternal grandparents died withn a year of each other. Amos' grandfather Marcus Prior died first, leaving Amos his wand, Apple from the apple tree from his childhood home, Veela hair from his first wife, who was a veela, and it was 10 inches. Amos' grandmother Christina Prior died, leaving Heather the home she grew up in, Cherrywood Manor. When he was 9 years old, Justin died. In his will, he left the custody of Michael, who was then 14, to his parents, Caleb and Beatrice Easton. This caused a problem, since the Eastons were pure-blood supremacists and the Priors weren't, and Heather didn't want her son growing up, even for three years, under the care of the Eastons. Currently, the Eastons and Priors are in a feud, even though Michael is 18 now, they still disagree about many things. Amos, although he carries the Easton name, he is neutral. Because of this stance, he has been attacked by members of both families, and has several nasty scars down his back. Anyway, Amos started school at the regular age of 11, he had nearly nothing intresting happen from his 1st year other than he met his best friend Adrian Irving in his 1st year. He is now in his fifth year, he thinks it'll be uneventful as his other years at Hogwarts. Personality Amos is a sweet, humble person, but he's a bit sneaky on the inside. He's a caring person, being one to hug you if he sees someone crying. He hates fights, almost always taking a neutral stance, but he will fight for the people he treasures dearly. He's a bit more mature than other guys his age, he's nearly always keeping Adrian in line. Despite looking like a quiet person, he is very imaginative, and because of this is very good with kids, often telling them awesome stories that he made up out of nothing. Skills and Magical Abilities * DADA: It's honestly his favorite subject ever. * Herbology: It's interesting for him, plants and stuff. * Charms: He sucks at it, nothing else to say. Relationships Family Heather Prior His mother, he is rather closer to her, being raised mostly by her. He,however, also gets annoyed by her because of her over protectiveness. Justin Easton His father, he hardly knew him, his parents getting divorced young and all. He remembered him being slightly quiet and playful, but he could take a fight. Michael Easton His older brother, like his father, he hardly remembers him and has no current contact with him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Pure-Blood Category:English Category:Apple Wand Category:Veela Hair Wand Category:December Birthday Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Right Handed Category:Wizard Category:Single, Looking Category:GoldenFire's chars Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Patronus Not Listed Category:Hufflepuff Category:Born in England